


The Goodson

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasuf of Abydos speaks of his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goodson

I am a blessed man.

Some of my friends would find this a difficult thing to believe. My beloved daughter is gone, dead with the monster that possessed her. My grandchild is with the Ascended Ones and is lost to us perhaps forever.

But I have my two sons. 

Skaara is the child of my wife Sefara, and of my own loins. He is a good boy, and is rapidly growing to a wise and honorable man. He will take my place as headman of our tribe. He will make me proud.

My other son is the child of a distant land. He came to us through the Chappa'i, a young man of much beauty and grace. So much so that at first I thought he was an incarnation of our old god, Ra. He came with a mighty warrior, O'Neill, to guard him in his journey. 

As was befitting a god, I gifted him with my proud daughter, the beautiful Sha'uri. At first he did not seem to understand what was being offered. But soon, she had won him and his heart. It is both a proud moment and a sad one when one loses the light of his house, even if it is to a god.

But soon, I realized that this young man was not a god. He was much greater than the creature that had enslaved and used my people for a millennium. 

My Goodson, Dan-yel is a scholar and much wiser than I. He taught us that freedom is the greatest blessing and someone who takes it from you is never a god...only a monster. The great warrior, O'Neill, showed us how to fight for our people and ourselves. He showed us how to defend ourselves and how to win the war against the false god. That was a good thing, a proud thing.

When O'Neill left, my Goodson Dan-yel stayed with his Sha'uri and us. He showed our people how to win the peace. He taught the people of Abydos honor and dignity. He educated us in the old wisdom and knowledge of the gods, and he proved his love for my daughter. 

But he is gone from us now, for a while. My beautiful Sha'uri was stolen from us and her husband went with his friend, the great warrior O'Neill, to seek her from amongst the stars. But, as in the old tales with tragic endings, she died and has traveled from us to the Great Garden. My Goodson Dan-yel wanted to die with her, but his friend O'Neill took him back to their home on Urth to guard him and heal my son's broken spirit. He sustains him there with his loyalty and strength. 

They now travel the stars together with the mighty band of warriors of the Stargate Command. Hammond of Texas is their great and powerful leader and they go through the Chappa'i saving whole worlds with their brave deeds.

I am proud of the son of my body, Skaara. He will one day replace me as the headman of the Abydonian people. I love him with my whole heart and soul. He will be a great man someday.

But my Goodson Dan-yel is much more than that. In their wonderful travels he and his companion, O'Neill of Urth, have freed many worlds from the evil of the false gods. They will be revered for their skill, bravery and honor. I am proud to be called Kasuf, the Goodfather of Dan-yel of Abydos, he who walks the pathways of the Stars.


End file.
